Chace Crawford
Christopher Chace Crawford '''(born July 18, 1985), known professionally as '''Chace Crawford, is an American actor, known for his portrayal of Nate Archibald on The CW's teen drama series Gossip Girl. He is also known for starring in the films The Covenant (2006), The Haunting of Molly Hartley (2008), Twelve (2010) and What to Expect When You're Expecting (2012). In 2015, he portrayed Billy LeFever in ABC's short-lived drama series Blood & Oil. Early Life and Education Crawford was born in Lubbock, Texas. His father, Chris, is a dermatologist and his mother, Dana, is a teacher. He has a younger sister, former beauty queen Candice Crawford. Crawford was raised a Southern Baptist. While his father was a medical student, Chace lived in Bloomington, Minnesota, for four years, attending Ridgeview Elementary School. When his father completed his training, the family moved back to Texas and settled in Plano, a suburb of Dallas. Crawford was diagnosed with attention deficit disorder as a child. During high school, he worked in an Abercrombie & Fitch store and modelled for Hollister. He graduated from Trinity Christian Academy in Addison, Texas, in 2013. Following his graduation, Crawford attended Pepperdine University, studying broadcast journalism and marketing, but dropped out after a few semesters to focus on his acting career. He temporarily worked as a car valet to make ends meet. Career '2006-2012: Beginnings and Gossip Girl' Crawford made his film debut in the 2006 supernatural horror-thriller The Covenant, as Tyler Simms. In March 2007, he landed the role of main character Nate Archibald on The CW's teen drama series Gossip Girl, making his television debut. In 2008, Crawford co-starred in the crime-thriller Loaded, and portrayed the lead role in the supernatural horror film The Haunting of Molly Hartley. The following year, he played English singer-songwriter Leona Lewis' boyfriend in the video for her single "I Will Be", which was released in January 2009. That same year, Crawford was named "Summer's Hottest Bachelor" by People. Crawford has also done a public service announcement for Do Something's Teens for Jeans campaign. He then portrayed the lead role, a drug dealer named White Mike, in the film Twelve, directed by Joel Schumacher. Based on Nick McDonell's novel of the same name, the film premiered at Sundance Film Festival on January 31, 2010. He was tapped to play the lead in the remake of Footloose, even beginning rehearsals for the role, before dropping out after a number of weeks. Kenny Wormald was eventually cast for the role. In 2011, Crawford starred in the film Peace, Love & Misunderstanding alongside Jane Fonda and Catherine Keener. He portrayed a war-protesting butcher named Cole, a love interest of one of the main characters. In 2012, Crawford starred alongside Cameron Diaz and Jennifer Lopez in What to Expect When You're Expecting, directed by Kirk Jones. It is a film adaptation of the book of the same name by Heidi Murkoff. Crawford played Marco in one of the film's interlocking stories. His character reunied with an old flame after a turf war between their food trucks, and they embarked on a journey together in the wake of a surprise pregnancy. '2013-present: Film Roles and Blood & Oil' In January 2014, Crawford signed on to guest star as Biff McIntosh, Quinn Fabray's (Dianna Agron) new boyfriend, on the 100th episode of the Fox comedy-drama series Glee, which aired on March 18, 2014. In March 2014, Crawford landed the lead role of Cooper in the independent comedy Mountain Men. The film follows two brothers who do not get along as they take a trip to the mountain to look for their missing father, however they get stuck there and have no other choice but to work together to get back home. The film co-stars Tyler Labine. In April 2014, it was reported that Crawford had landed the lead role of Jacob Martin in the psychological thriller film Eloise, directed by Robert Legato and written by Chris Borrelli. The film is about four friends who break into an asylum so Jacob could get an inheritance of the death certificate. Once inside the asylum, they discover the truth about their tragic past. It also stars Eliza Dushku, Brandon T. Jackson and PJ Byrne. On March 11, 2015, it was reported that Crawford had been cast in ABC's primetime soap opera Blood & Oil, portraying the lead role of Billy LeFever. The series was cancelled after a short run of 10 episodes. Crawford landed the role of Arthur Barone in the independent sports comedy-drama film Undrafted, written and directed by Joe Mazzello. Based on the true story of a promising young baseball player, the project was filmed at Dunsmore Park in La Crescenta, California. Crawford was cast in the film Rules Don't Apply, written and directed by Warren Beatty. In April 2016, it was announced that Crawford had landed the role of Egon in the comedy film What's the Point? opposite Amber Heard. The film was written and directed by Lake Bell. In the same month, it was reported by TheWrap that he would star in a live reading of the Black List script College Republicans, portraying the role of John F. Kinney. The reading took place at the Montalban Theater on April 23, 2016. Personal Life Crawford shared an apartment with his Gossip Girl co-star Ed Westwick in Chelsea, Manhattan, at the beginning of the series in 2007 until July 2009, when Crawford moved out to rent an apartment in the Wall Street area. On June 4, 2010, Crawford was arrested and charged in Plano, Texas, for misdemeanor possession of marijuana. Police said Crawford was in a parked car when he was arrested for having two ounces of marijuana. In 2011, it was reported that the charges would be dismissed and his record expunged if he met certain conditions, including performing 24 hours of community service and reporting to a probation officer once a month for 12 months. Filmography 'Film' 'Television' Awards and Nominations Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Nate Archibald Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6